


Helping Hand

by babybrotherdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, Anal Fingering, Dean and his awkward puberty morning wood, Dean's 14ish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam being a good big brother and helping him out, Sam's 18ish, so underage in that sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Hey, hey, Dean," Sam’s saying, then, soothing and calm and not at all freaking out, which brings Dean up short. "Hey. Calm down for a sec, alright? I’m not mad."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Not that Sam gets mad at very much- not at him, anyways, Dean thinks- but it’s still a little surprising to hear. “You- what?” he asks, a little weakly. He’s still hard, he notices distantly, squirms a little bit in place. If Sam notices, he doesn’t say anything. </i>
</p><p>Dean's struggling with puberty, but naturally, his big brother is more than ready to help him out with whatever problems he might face- no matter how awkward those problems might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> In response to [this post.](http://nothing-before-you.tumblr.com/post/110034715026/i-will-pay-so-much-money-for-someone-to-write-a)
> 
>  
> 
> _i will pay so much money for someone to write a fic about bigbrother!sam ‘helping’ dean through puberty and all those awkward boners_
> 
>  
> 
> _seriously this is the one and only time id be okay with top!sam make it happen friends_
> 
>  
> 
> Because age swap is my jam like wow.
> 
> To clarify: I'm not getting paid for this and these characters aren't mine, so. Yep. Usual disclaimer. Enjoy!

It’s been happening for a couple weeks now, waking up and having to rush off to the bathroom before his brother can get a good look at him. Dean knows, realistically, that it’s perfectly normal for his age, that morning wood and random boners are an average- if awkward- part of growing up, but it doesn’t make it any easier. Especially not since it all tends to happen more frequently whenever he and Sam end up having to share a bed in whatever motel they’re staying at for the time being. 

Dean’s pretty sure Sam’s starting to get worried. It’s always been his thing, worrying, fussing over Dean like he’s his damn mother, so naturally when Dean starts avoiding his questions and running off to the bathroom without explanation, he just gets even worse.

But it’s manageable. Dean’s hiding his ‘problem’ from Sam, their father is oblivious to it as per usual, and everything is perfectly fine.

It seems that way, at least, until Dean wakes up from a particularly vivid dream about Sam, the scent of sweat and sex and his brother still lingering in his nose, and meets a vaguely concerned pair of hazel eyes.

"Sam," Dean says, a little breathless, and it takes him a moment to realize he’s more or less wrapped himself around his big brother, that he’s been humping his leg like a fucking dog or something, and he goes still for a split second before trying to scramble away, already stammering out apologies. "Shit, I didn’t- I’m sorry, I didn’t know-"

"Hey, hey, Dean," Sam’s saying, then, soothing and calm and not at all freaking out, which brings Dean up short. "Hey. Calm down for a sec, alright? I’m not mad."

Not that Sam gets mad at very much- not at him, anyways, Dean thinks- but it’s still a little surprising to hear. “You- what?” he asks, a little weakly. He’s still hard, he notices distantly, squirms a little bit in place. If Sam notices, he doesn’t say anything. 

Sam shrugs, and Dean notices for the first time that his brother’s moved, shifted a little to gently pin his shoulders to the bed, hovering over him. “It’s a natural thing,” he points out. “When I was your age? Hell, spent like… half my time running off to the bathroom to try to deal with it.” He smiles a bit. “Remember? You thought I just had to pee all the time or something.”

"Oh." Dean blushes a little, because he does remember that, and thinking about it now, knowing what Sam was probably doing all those times… Probably not the best way to get rid of his ever-persistent boner.

"Yeah." Sam nods once. "So- I mean, you don’t have to be ashamed or anything." He shrugs. "If you want to take care of it, you don’t have to go anywhere. It’s not a big deal, right?"

Dean squints a little, considers that for a moment. They’re both guys, and maybe guys don’t usually do this sort of thing together, but they’re brothers, too, and they’ve always been a little closer than normal, given the way they’ve grown up, so maybe Sam has a point. There’s probably nothing weird about it, right? So he nods, slow and careful, can’t help but smile when Sam does.

"Exactly. So, if you want to…" Sam hesitates a moment before continuing. "Or, I mean. I could help. If you wanted me to. You gotta learn the right technique and stuff, right?"

It’s not the first thing Sam’s offered to teach him. That’s what older brothers are for, right? Dean’s nodding before he even thinks it through all the way, trusts Sam to know what he’s doing. Besides, the idea of Sam’s hands on him- big and a little bit calloused, gentle and careful where it matters- has him squirming a little in place, biting his lip.

Sam’s face lights up, though his eyes darken a little in a way that makes Dean shiver. “Great. Alright, perfect. Just- let me do this, yeah?” 

He shifts, then, moves down between Dean’s legs, nudging them apart to make himself a space. Dean sits up a little, leaning back against the headboard and trying to relax. It’s hard, though, especially when his brother meets his eyes, smiles a little as he reaches out to very, very carefully tug Dean’s boxers down and out of the way. 

Dean’s breath hitches as the cool air of the motel room- damn heater’s broken in fucking Maine; even with Dad gone they had to share a bed for warmth- meets the heated skin of his cock, and he shivers again, swallows hard with anticipation. Sam looks almost hungry, eyes flickering up to meet Dean’s for a split second.

"Christ, you’re gorgeous," Sam murmurs, looks like maybe he doesn’t realize it was out loud. Dean doesn’t comment, though, and a moment later Sam’s moving, reaching with something akin to reverence to take Dean’s cock in his hand, gives it a gentle stroke.

Dean’s hips jerk violently and he bites down hard on his lip to stifle any embarrassing noises. Sam’s hand feels so much better than his own when he does this, huge and warm and rough. It’s a struggle just to stay still, and he looks up at his brother with eyes probably too wide for his own good.

Sam takes a deep breath, visibly steadies himself, then flashes a grin. “Feels good, right? Gotta make sure you pay attention, Dean. Might have to do this a few times, otherwise.”

Dean can’t find any problem with that, but before he has the chance to say it out loud, Sam’s hand is moving again, stroking slow and languid, and he honest-to-God _whimpers_.

"Sam, stop- stop teasin’," he manages to breathe out, hips stuttering a little as he tries to stay still.

"Stop holding back," Sam counters, rubs a Dean’s hipbone with his free hand. "C’mon, baby brother, let it feel good. Don’t have to hide. S’just me."

The encouragement, that tiny bit of permission is all Dean needs to let himself go, and he starts slow, hips moving to meet Sam’s hand, fucking into the circle of his fist. From there it’s only a short step to letting the noises he’s making actually escape, little gasps and hitched breath turning into moans, half-formed words, his brother’s name. It’s too much, not enough. He needs more, but isn’t sure he’s allowed to ask for it.

Sam’s always known him best, though, and maybe he sees something in Dean’s eyes, in his lips, parted as he gasps for breath. “Hold on,” he murmurs, voice a little rough, “I’ve got you, Dean, don’t worry.”

Dean whines softly when Sam pulls away, quieted by a look from Sam, and he goes a little bit red. He’s not sure when he got so needy, thinks it might have something to do with the way Sam’s been looking at him this whole time. 

Sam returns a moment later with a bottle that fits in the palm of his hand, squirts out some kind of gel. “You’re gonna have to trust me here,” he murmurs. “I can make it feel even better, show you how to do even more, but you gotta just trust me. ‘Kay?”

Dean nods, doesn’t need to think about it. If there’s one person in the world he trusts above all others, it’s his big brother. If Sam wants to do something, wants to show him something, Dean’s not going to stop him.

Sam settles down between his legs again, spreading the gel over his fingers, then looks up to meet Dean’s eyes. “You gotta spread your legs for this, okay? Bring ‘em up so they’re bent.”

Dean moves as he’s directed, shifting a little in the oddly exposed position. Sam smiles reassuringly, moves closer.

"This might feel a little weird at first, but I promise it’s gonna be worth it, okay?" And then Sam’s moving one finger to smooth around his rim, and Dean gasps, tenses up with surprise at the unexpected sensation. 

Sam doesn’t do more than that until he settles again, waits until Dean’s good and relaxed before starting to push his finger inside, slow and easy. It’s a little uncomfortable, as promised, but not exactly painful. Sam starts talking when his finger’s up to the second knuckle.

"You can do this yourself, too. S’long as you’ve got lube. It takes a little bit of stretching to get in the right position so you’re comfortable, but once you get the hang of it…" His fingers goes a little deeper, brow furrowing in concentration. Dean feels the finger bending, moving inside him, and then there’s a white-hot flash of pleasure that has him crying out, arching up. Sam grins. "Then it’s definitely worth it. That’s your prostate."

Sam keeps going like that, works his finger inside Dean and massages his prostate slowly. Dean barely notices when he adds a second finger, too busy rocking down against it and trying not to be too loud and disturb the neighbours. He can feel himself getting close, heat pooling low in his stomach, and he’s pleading, whimpering without thinking about it. “Sammy, please, c’mon, m’almost there, need you to touch me.”

Sam looks up- or maybe he already had been; Dean can’t say for sure- and smiles, brings his free hand up to wrap around Dean’s cock once more. “Just let it go, little brother,” he murmurs, speeds up his fingers and his hand without looking away from Dean’s face. “Want to see you come for me.”

That’s all Dean needs, and he comes hard, harder than he’s ever managed on his own, chokes out something that’s almost his brother’s name as he arches up and spills thick and white over Sam’s hand and his own chest.

Things get hazy for a minute or two while he rides it out, but he’s distantly aware of Sam speaking to him, praising him, whispering how he’s such a good boy, how he’s beautiful, how much he loves him. By the time Dean comes to properly, Sam’s pulled away, sitting up and looking at him with a small smile on his face.

"We should get you cleaned up," he murmurs, stands up. "Just hold on a minute." He turns and heads to the bathroom, shuts the door behind himself. Dean wonders if he’s imagining the low groans, if it’s really a few minutes before Sam returns with a warm cloth looking content and sleepy.

He starts wiping up Dean’s chest gently, glances up to meet his eyes. “You think you learned anything?” he asks, tosses the cloth in the direction of the rest of their dirty laundry when he’s done. 

Dean nods slowly, doesn’t look away as Sam climbs back into bed. He pulls his boxers up before curling up next to his brother again, tucking himself into Sam’s chest.

He can feel Sam smiling when he presses his face into Dean’s hair. “Good. But… well, there’s no harm in making sure you remember it. Next time that happens, just wake me up, yeah? Maybe I can even help you out, if you need.”

Dean yawns, nods again as he starts drifting off. He’s asleep within a couple minutes, warm and sated in his brother’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! :D


End file.
